<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Draconic Heat (Razorgore x Nefarian) by Angel_of_Stone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162004">Draconic Heat (Razorgore x Nefarian)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Stone/pseuds/Angel_of_Stone'>Angel_of_Stone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autofellatio, BWL, Blackwing Lair, Dragons, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Precum, Rut, Scenting, Slitplay, Taur, Wyrmkin, dragontaur, musk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Stone/pseuds/Angel_of_Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Victor Nefarius' plan in Blackwing Lair is nearing completion, and he is monitoring his subjects more closely than ever to ensure his success. However, a routine checkup on his Lieutenant Razorgore leaves him feeling off- something about that Wyrmkin needs closer inspection.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nefarian/Razorgore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Draconic Heat (Razorgore x Nefarian)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry I am bad at posting ever, but please continue to enjoy my works. This one features Razorgore and Nefarian from World of Warcraft, and features heavy musk/scenting, heat/rut, slitplay, autofellatio, and messiness. If you're into dragons and/or World of Warcraft, please give this one a read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As it did every day, the burning red sun of Azeroth bore down on the balcony of Blackwing Lair, casting its burning glow over the dignified looking man pacing near its throne, constantly scheming how to expand his influence and power. </p>
<p>The man strode around the halls filled with dragons, spellcasters, and grotesque experiments, constantly checking to make sure everything was going according to his meticulous planning. Every venture, every subservient minion, every aspect of his lair constantly observed and maintained. He stopped in with each technician to monitor their progress, slowly making his way down to the entrance of his lair where his final inspection would take place.</p>
<p>“Razorgore! What is the status of this clutch of chromatic dragon eggs?” the man asked sternly, quickly, and with command.</p>
<p>“A-ah… my liege…” the Wyrmkin in question responded, as if the voice of his lord stole him from some deep thought, “this clutch is proceeding well. Their incubation is nearly complete and within a few moons we shall have a new army at your disposal.” Razorgore finished, giving a draconic salute. </p>
<p>The man knew something was amiss, Razorgore, one of his top lieutenants was rarely one to be snuck up on, and the ever observant man suspected something, even if it was just lack of sleep or poor upkeep of health. It was no time for any slip-ups, not when he was so close to achieving his goals, and he had to make sure his Black Dragonflight was prepared, in their entirety. </p>
<p>Furthermore, though in his human form his senses were significantly dulled, Victor Nefarius...smelled something… at least he thought he did, some sort of hazy, deep scent that wasn’t typically an element of the rookery he found himself in. Though to be honest, it was faint enough to where he found himself second guessing its existence entirely.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, he walked up to the Wyrmkin and motioned for him to follow, “Come Razorgore, let us speak together. I have more questions for you.”<br/>
“Is my rookery not sufficient milord?” the dragon responded.</p>
<p>“We shall walk together Razorgore....” Nefarius repeated, more sternly, knowing the dragonkin before him wouldn’t dare question him a second time.</p>
<p>“Yes, of course Lord Nefarian.” he complied, rushing a bit to catch up to the man who had already begun walking.</p>
<p>“Good. Now, I simply wish to check up on you. You know we are close to accomplishing what we have put so much effort towards.” Victor began, leading his subordinate through the draconic halls. “I simply want to know that you are keeping yourself in good form, and that you are still capable as my lieutenant.” Nefarius said, sniffing again, certain he smelled something.</p>
<p>“Of course milord! I am as prepared as ever!” the dragon said hurriedly, yet not without confidence.</p>
<p>“And you can assure me nothing is distracting you of late?” Nefarius pressed, as the two of them reached his balcony.</p>
<p>“Nothing milord. Anything you may have noticed I assure you is simply in your mind. I am in top form!”</p>
<p>Victor Nefarius simply nodded at this, walking to the rear of Razorgore, standing beside his flank that almost dwarfed him in his human form. “Very well, I believe you. I have but one final request then.”</p>
<p>“Of course Lord Nefarian, anything you ask.” Razorgore said, saluting his master as he said this.</p>
<p>“Could you lift your tail for me?” Nefarius said, surprisingly flatly for how absurd the request seemed to sound, judging by Razorgore’s now shocked expression.</p>
<p>“E-excuse me milord?” the dragonkin faltered, tensing up as the human’s hands gripped the tip of his tail.</p>
<p>“Must I truly repeat myself?”</p>
<p>“O-of course not milord. I have full allegiance to you.” he said, almost gulping as he finished, his tail lifting at the human’s behest, albeit somewhat reluctantly. Slowly, the space between Razorgore's hind legs was revealed and it was there Nefarius saw what he was looking for; the dragonkin's vent was swollen with arousal, the lips of the slit puffy and slathered liberally with precum and other internal fluids, a state dragons are not normally in.</p>
<p>"Milord, I- I can ghhhr--!" His voice hitched in this throat, stymied by a growl as the human's fingers travelled between his hind legs, rubbing over his swollen slit generously, ample surges of pleasure coursing through his frame. "Wh-what are you doing my liege!?"</p>
<p>The human brought his slickened fingers to his nose, inhaling deeply before he shuddered with a growl of his own. "I knew I could smell something…" he trailed off, licking the sticky precum from between his digits. "There is no need to hide this from me Razorgore, I'm well aware that us males have cycles of… involuntary lust. Furthermore, wyrmkin like you are not so equipped to… handle yourself." Nefarius said, looking at the taur shaped body of his lieutenant.</p>
<p>"Wh-while true, th-that isn't something you sh-should… ghrrrrr… worry about Lord Nefariaghhh" Razorgore struggled as the human's fingers returned to his vent, the pleasing touch causing him to shudder and huff, his never before touched slit throbbing in desperation against his will, slickening itself with need.</p>
<p>“I am disappointed you feel you cannot rely on me to help you…” he responded, once again bringing his vent-slicked fingers to his nose and mouth, revelling in Razorgore’s heavy, powerful scent, “especially with matters you cannot easily… relieve yourself.”</p>
<p>“M-master, it’s not that… it’s just…. Graaaaaagh!” a deep, draconic growl escaped his throat as two of the human’s fingers plunged into his slit, the dragon taur’s claws raking the ground as his hyper-sensitive inner walls shuddered and squeezed around the intrusion.</p>
<p>“What then? Embarrassed to have the Lord of Blackrock see your desperate arousal? Too shy to ask him to help you with your dripping, swollen vent because of your rut cycle?” Nefarius said, somewhat teasingly as he finger fucked the wyrmkin that towered over him's drooling cockslit.</p>
<p>Razorgore had no response, simply covering his face with his hands as he groaned and growled in response to his lord’s hands, huffing in pure elation as his incredibly sensitive, needy slit was played with. A deeper groan spilled from his lips as his slit became tighter and tighter, his growing member unable to remain fully hidden, his crimson cock tip emerging from his puffy vent.</p>
<p> “Your scent Razorgore…” Nefarius panted, withdrawing his preseed soaked hand, breathing deeply in its scent of draconic lust, “I can no longer resist.” With this, Nefarius stepped backwards, before he began to grow rapidly, shedding his human disguise and settling back into his dragon form with a few stretches and a roar, the unbelievably massive dragon spreading his wings wide before tucking them back.</p>
<p>Inhaling deeply, Nefarian smiled, his rich red-purple tongue licking across his snout as he was now keenly aware of the almost miasmic, heavy scent of arousal his balcony had become steeped in. "Ghrrr… yes…" he inhaled again deeply, his majestic draconic chest swelling, his immense snout diving under Razorgore's tail, pressing against those swollen lips, his typically keen eyes rolling back in his head as his instincts flared as a result of his lieutenant's musk. Slowly, Nefarian's thick tongue pressed against the heat-laden slit, hungrily lapping up the stickiness present, eliciting rumbles from both parties; Nefarian's tongue alighting with the irresistible taste of Razorgore's long denied desperation, and Razorgore's never before licked nethers surging with nearly overwhelming sensation as his master's thick, wet tongue lapped and swirled around his entrance, only serving to make his exposed tip leak yet more savory wyrmkin precum.</p>
<p>Growing greedier, Nefarian encircled Razorgore's growing erection with his tongue, dragging it across the ridges beneath the tip meticulously, before the prehensile muscle speared the throbbing slit, the powerfully clenching muscles of the inner slit struggling around the tongue that rivaled the size of Razorgore's own cock.<br/>
"Raaaaaaghh!!! L-lord Nefarian!!" Razorgore spat with a combination roar-moan, his front legs faltering and dropping to their knees, while his back legs betrayed his stuffed slit begging for reprieve by pressing back hungrily against Nefarian's snout. "T-too full!! Too… rrrrrghhh… too tight!" the wyrm groaned through clenched jaws, his vent already occupied by his readily growing cock now further filled by the giant, wiggling tongue that lashed against his inner walls and writhed against his sensitive maleness, the previously untouched slit being exposed to such novel, intense stimulation Razorgore was certain his mind was about to short circuit.</p>
<p>Mercifully, Nefarian withdrew his tongue, the sloppy organ retreating from the dazed Razorgore's slit with a juicy wet squelch, the draconic taur grunting in labored relief, his immense shaft throbbing its way out of his now unburdened slit. "Ghhhrr~ I know the feeling well, though I'm certain a slit as tight as yours stuffed with a tongue as large as mine is… all the more intense." With this, the Lord of Blackrock returned his tongue to his snout, reveling in the taste of Razorgore's pre, his huffing nostrils taking a new interest in the pulsing, crimson spire that had now fully emerged from between Razorgore's legs. The massive, 16 inch length was an almost angry red, the spaded tip giving way to a relatively smooth shaft that was adorned with spines on its underside, the thick cock drooling precum more than steadily and throbbing as Nefarian's warm breath teased it.</p>
<p>"Hrrrrgggg… this smells… even better…" the usually frighteningly composed Nefarian losing himself as he pressed his snout into the base of the cock before him, huffing greedily into the leaky dick. After one particularly long inhalation, Nefarian tore his head away, roaring powerfully into the distance as he tried to lick the scent from his snout, his wings flaring to their fullest as he reared up, his own richly purple tip more than visible from between the scaleless rift between his legs.</p>
<p>Ravenous instinct now guiding the dragon more than anything, he knocked the lust addled wyrmkin to his side with his towering head, Razorgore looking away from his master as his belly was presented, the submissive gesture placing his massive, sticky cock in plain sight. With little hesitation, Nefarian began to bathe the cock with his flexible tongue, the agile tendril snaking between his spines playfully, stands of glossy, clear preseed oozing out before being hungrily lapped up, both dragons moaning deeply, neither able to deny the pleasured sounds of their lust.</p>
<p>Razorgore’s hands clenched into fists, Nefarian’s tongue coiling around his throbbing member, drawing it into his mouth fully, his cock nearly exploding immediately as it fully sheathed itself into tight, warm, kneading depths for the first time, his hips spasming and thrusting without his consent into the dragon’s maw, his aching cock begging for release. “Raaaaagghhhhh!!! Lord Nefarian!! I-I’m…” he moan-growl-grunted as the incessant tongue squeezed and sucked the wyrmkin’s cock to the absolute edge.</p>
<p>“About to release… yes I am aware…” Nefarian rumbled deeply, almost panting as he let Razorgore’s maleness fall from his maw, the steel-hard spire of sensitive flesh loosing a few jets of pre as it pulsed a few times on the near-orgasmic edge. “Rarely have I encountered a dragonkin so productive, particularly near release…” Nefarian said, swirling his tongue within his mouth to collect all of the remaining precum. “You are sooo very virile Razorgore,” Nefarian’s lengthy tongue began to lap up the pre he had begun to helplessly leak onto his belly “it is intoxicating.”</p>
<p>Nefarian then lifted one of his hind legs, craning his neck back to confirm; his massive deep-purple shaft had fully withdrawn from his slit, the Lord of the Black Dragonflight’s masculinity on full display,a string of his own precum hanging from the tip of the immense spire. “Master,” Razorgore started, laying his eyes on the maleness that was equally intimidating as its owner, “your…”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is. Worry not about me. Your taste and scent have merely coaxed it out into the open, but I shall deal with it later.” With this Nefarian lowered his head once more, growling deeply as he took in the heavy aroma from between Razorgore’s legs. “Graaahhh!” Nefarian growled, the scent of absolute lust and need sending a surge of pleasure down his spine, causing his shaft to throb and slap against his belly unceremoniously, strands of dragon precum messing his underside.</p>
<p>Licking once, very very slowly from the base to the tip, Nefarian teased out another generous spurt of precum from his lieutenant’s almost painfully erect cock, the massive dragon tongue quick to lap up the sticky essence before his dexterous tongue once again pulled the leaky spire into his mouth, the sight of his master groaning around his cock, massaging it with that slick, incredible tongue as his own cock throbbed and leaked was too much for him to handle. With a final jet of preseed, his cock swelled to it’s maximum before the first, all consuming suge of pleasure wracked his body, an indescribably massive torrent of hot, gooey seed erupted from Razorgore. </p>
<p>Nefarian’s eyes went wide as the seed filled his maw, before they rolled back in their sockets as he gulped down the copious amount of cum Razorgore was unloading, the pent up, long denied wyrmkin emptying himself fully within his lord’s maw, his claws curling and his vision going dark and blurry as that devilish tongue around his cock writhed and squeezed throughout the torturously long orgasm, milking him for everything he had. Nefarian huffed as each rope of wyrmcum blasted against his tongue, the savory, pungent seed indescribably addicting to the towering black dragon, the lengthy, unintended abstinence of Razorgore only serving to embolden the flavor of the essence that Nefarian’s maw eagerly gulped down, spurt after voluminous spurt.</p>
<p>Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Razorgore, he was finished, now panting heavily while riding out his afterglow, his more than spent shaft slowly retreating from within Nefarian’s maw back into his slit, leaving a small trail of seed as it did so. The spent wyrmkin’s claws continued to flex and splay, the euphoric elation of his afterglow sapping his ability to do all but continue to pant, a weak smile spreading across his face beneath his half-lidded eyes. “Ghhhhrrrrr…….. Nef….arian…..” Razorgore rumbled between breaths, gazing at his immense master as his vision began to return to him. He saw the dragon’s lengthy purple tongue loll out of his maw, which had been generously decorated with rivulets of seed spanning from his lip to his chin, signs that his emission was such that even Nefarian was unable to swallow it all.</p>
<p>Nefarian’s long, purple tongue lazily snaked around his maw, the lust dazed dragon breathing deeply, the thick, musky haze clearly leaving him distracted and unable to focus, his dulled eyes wholly unfocused as the remaining cum was gathered up by his tongue.</p>
<p>“Hrrrrggghhh….” Nefarian grunted, the thick taste of cum alighting his tongue once more, his large snout lethargically moving to sniff again at Razorgore’s vent once more. “Ghhhhhrrr!!!” The Lord of Black Dragons chuffed, his lengthy purple tongue licked at his nostrils as he snapped and thrashed, the hearty scent of his lieutenant’s musky slit causing his other lengthy purple organ to throb and pulse, the larger dragon’s lethargy dispelled as his unsheathed, precum oozing cock slapped against his belly, a wince of sensitivity and denied pleasure marring his face.</p>
<p>“Lord Nefarian!” Razorgore cried out, the black dragon’s growl rousing him from his afterglow.</p>
<p>“Worry not about me!” Nefarian snapped hastily, rolling on to his side and raising one of his hind legs high, exposing his mighty, gargantuan cock that was slathered with precum that had been so desperately leaked across itself. “Your scent simply excited me more than anticipated… but it’s nothing I can't…. hrrrggghhh… handle….” the dragon managed, Nefarian's tongue snaking out from his snout to dance around his oozing tip.</p>
<p>His tail involuntarily slapped the ground behind him as he wrangled the towering spire that surged and spilled with every powerful heartbeat, the slippery, prehensile tongue wrapping itself around the equally slick cock. Nefarian's eyes fluttered accompanying a moanlike growl, his slit, his tailhole, his cock, and his claws flexing and throbbing with sheer and utter euphoria as the coiling tongue encircled more and more of the massive member, Nefarian managing to wrap around his maleness roughly four times.</p>
<p>It was then he began to hungrily, even ravenously, milk his oh so desperate cock, growls and grunts mixing with pleasured moans as the Son of Deathwing eagerly swirled his tongue around and around his drooling shaft. As he worked himself into blissful oblivion, his entire body tensed without his permission, the once overly calculating dragon unable to help himself as the bloated dragon dick spat sticky jets of copious preseed over his snout, his occupied tongue unable to clean himself of his clear essence. Not that he minded, his sole goal to quench the overwhelming fire that burned between his legs, each searing throb of need coursing out from his soaked slit up his lust-laden length. His coiling tongue slithered from just beneath his spaded tip down to the opening of his slit, and then back again, not rhythmically or methodically but desperately and with feral eagerness, the draconic lord bathing his cock that ached with the searing need to release, the immense amount of precum doing nothing to alleviate the overwhelming tightness and sensation blazing through his cock, his slit, and his tailhole.</p>
<p>Faster and faster Nefarian licked, the tongue squeezing and lapping as Nefarian panted, unable to slow himself now, unable to think now, the massive dragon a slave to the burning need to lick himself into oblivion, to quench the heat within him, until suddenly….. </p>
<p>The coiling tongue snaked its way to the base of Nefarian's cock one final time, the Son of Deathwing closing his lips around his member, engulfing as much of the spurting purple member as his maw would accommodate. Suddenly, his tail thrashed wildly, slapping about as his eyes rolled back in his skull, his claws clenching as the cock in Nefarian's mouth pulsed and throbbed, the veins webbing the purple member straining to the surface. Moaning deeply and with pure ecstatic relief, the lust drunk dragon lord erupted into his slick throat, veritable torrents of milky seed surging from the haphazardly throbbing cock, the voluminous blasts of black dragon cum too much to gulp down, even for Nefarian's massive stature, and slimy rivulets of pearl colored fluid spilled from between his teeth, the drooling dragon maw unable to keep up with such copious cum. Tailhole clenching with each throb of his pleasure-peaked spire, each new surge of seed forced a deep, rumbling moan from the insensate, lust drunk Nefarian, his overstimulating orgasm sending white hot pleasure throughout his form, his muscles no longer in his control, forced to ride out the almost torturous release for minutes, cumming into his maw desperately for what felt like hours.</p>
<p>Finally, after just shy of twenty spurts of virile draconic essence, Nefarian slumped deeply into his prostrate position, his head releasing his still occasionally throbbing cock to pant and drool on the ground, his mouth and surrounding snout absolutely ruined with his mess, precum, cum, and drool forming sticky bridges across his entire head. Like his head, his maleness was not spared any mess; residually drooling cum leaked down the saliva soaked spire of softening flesh, running down to pool with the juices of his slit.</p>
<p>Groaning with the weightiness of afterglow, Nefarian huffed and lazily licked at his snout, the haze of orgasm blanketing his mind as he stretched happily on the ground, his sticky cock now mostly sheltered again in his slit, only a bit more than the tip still remaining. He panted for many minutes more, small rumbles of pleasure emanating from his throat as he relaxed, the somewhat appalled Razorgore looking on at his master, stunned at the incredible display of self-servicing he was witness to.</p>
<p>"Very well Razorgore, you may return to your duties now that you are unburdened by your heat." Nefarian said after some minutes of attempting to regain his clarity. "I know you cannot relieve yourself so hopefully I was able to help."</p>
<p>"Actually my lord, there is a problem…" the lieutenant responded, a light groan escaping from him, his steel-hard wyrm cock leaking a stand of pre "after seeing you… tend to yourself I am… once again… desperately unsheathed." </p>
<p>It seems that it was going to be a longer night than Nefarian initially anticipated...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>